


A Shepard and Lawson Christmas

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: Just a happy little Christmas story involving Shepard and a very festive Miranda Lawson.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	A Shepard and Lawson Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riot_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Writes/gifts).



> Merry Christmas gift exchange!

The sky car made its way through the busy flight lanes of The Citadel. Pretty standard considering it’s the hub of galactic civilization, but many more human vessels were making their rounds this time of year. It was Christmas after all and despite the other races not quite understanding the tradition, festivities were being enjoyed all around. Shepard remembered the Christmas’s she had as a child fondly as she gazed out of the window of her car. Moving around from ship to ship in her youth, she wasn’t able to have a proper Christmas tree. Small misplaced buttons and switches of every color adorned on whatever scrap metal, meal tray, or any other random object that wouldn’t be missed for a few days in December did just fine. It was never about religion or Santa as much as it was something nice to do. Should Santa have been real, he would have had quite a few alliance marines to contend with had he ever tried to sneak abroad whatever vessel Shepard was calling home that year. 

No it was always just something nice to do for Shepard. Even more so the past few years since the reapers were defeated. Humanity seemed to cling onto older traditions with much more vigor since the war. It was a pleasant sight to see really, considering how distant humans had become to one another prior to total annihilation. This year however was very special to Shepard. This year would be her first Christmas shared with a certain ex-Cerberus officer, and despite her cold serious demeanor Miranda actually relished in the fact that it was Christmas time. She had begun decorating Shepard’s apartment from head to toe with lights and tinsel on the walls, to stockings above the fire place. She would even bake Christmas cookies, something Shepard couldn’t believe at first. Baking didn’t seem to be on the list of skills that a Cerberus operative would be equipped with, let alone a penchant for holiday aesthetics. But here Shepard had found herself, at the door of her own apartment, greeted by the raven haired beauty wearing a Christmas skirt and Santa hat. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I threw up some more decorations while you were gone.” Miranda had said in an almost too giddy way, making almost no attempt at hiding her enthusiasm. 

She threw her arms around Shepard as the two closed in for a gentle kiss. Shepard couldn’t help but to keep one eye open to see what Miranda had meant about ‘some more’ decorations. 

The railings leading to the second floor were covered in lights, the windows had a frosted decor, and if Shep didn’t know any better, she was sure that the apartment was now home to two Christmas trees. 

“I see you’ve been busy getting into the holiday spirit,” Shepard said with a laugh as the two women were still embracing. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought I stumbled into the wrong apartment.” 

“Do you like it? I know I may have gone a bit overboard, but I can’t help it. It’s my favorite holiday and I was never given the chance to celebrate proper. My father was always too concerned with business and my studies, and I don’t think I need to tell you that The Illusive Man wasn’t one for festivities either.” 

“Well I wouldn’t have gone through this all myself, but it certainly does add something to the season. Who knows, maybe we can keep the decorations up well into the new year?” 

“I would like that very much actually. After all, I did spend nearly the entire day setting them all up. It’s the least that you could do for me.”

What followed was yet another kiss, much more passionate than the one before, without diminishing the meaning of the first. 

Miranda was the first to break away. “ I was thinking that maybe we can invite the crew over for another party. Aside from work, we haven’t seen much of them recently, and given how Oriana has yet to meet them all, I thought what better opportunity than Christmas.” 

Shepard nearly lost herself for a moment, not really sure how the decorations would hold up should Wrex and Grunt have another go at a challenge of head trauma. Or if the Christmas trees would withstand a drunken Jack’s biotics display. “Maybe if we stress the limitations of alcohol this time around.” Shepard said with a laugh. 

Miranda was pleased with the answer and with that turned and almost skipped towards the kitchen. Shepard didn’t notice it at first, but then the smell over came her. Sweet hints of cinnamon and sugar, with a strong scent of pumpkin filled her senses as she made her way closer to the kitchen. 

“You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find a pumpkin here on the Citadel, even for someone with my connections. Not to mention the celebrity status of being not only a part of the famous Commander Shepard’s crew, but also her arm candy.” Miranda said with a wink as she took the pie out of the oven. 

“Is that all you are? Arm candy?”

“Now Shepard, you’re an attractive woman in your own right, but even you have to admit that most attention is focused on me when the stars leave the eyes of the fans. Price I pay for unwanted genes I suppose.” Miranda let out a small chuckle as she set the pie onto the counter top to cool. “Honestly I don’t know how you manage to keep yourself contained.” 

Shepard rolled her eyes at Miranda, but also couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Once, the cold hearted Miranda Lawson recognized her beauty as purely another means of being one step above her rivals. Recently however she’s been more accepting to the fact that regardless of how she acquired the looks, her beauty was something to be proud of. Shepard couldn’t have agreed more. 

“I just keep telling myself that you won me over with your humble personality. Makes it easier to sleep at night that way.” Shepard took a few steps to close the gap between them and take Miranda in her arms. 

“I love you Miranda.”

“I love you too.” Miranda returned with a blush. 

“The decorations and the baking are all very nice, but what do you say about making our way on the naughty list this year?” Shepard’s hands made her way from Miranda’s back down to her lower body. 

“Oh Shepard, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
